Mistletoe moments
by Sporky- queen of the sand
Summary: exactly as the title states, various moments, various pairings, all yaoi, don't like, don't read... a late christmas story... a bunch of minidrabbles thrown together to make a pretty good sized drabble


Mistletoe moments

**Moment one:**

Deidara and Itachi chatted quietly as they walked towards the Akatsuki entrance, Kisame trailing behind, glaring daggers at the blonde's back.

"It's good to be back, un!" Deidara exclaimed, stretching… He, Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame had been sent on missions, Sasori had already returned to the hideout, while the other three were just now making their way back.

"indeed…" Itachi replied quietly, then both of them stopped in there tracks, staring in…. well something that resembled horror and shock.

The whole place had been decorated in Christmas decorations, from the ceiling to the floor.

"what… the… hell…." Itachi said, slowly, looking around. He looked up, to see a little bundle of mistletoe hanging above them. He tapped Deidara on the arm, motioning upwards.

"huh, un?"

"it's a tradition to kiss who ever you are under the mistletoe with…" Two pairs of angry eyes, watched the them, as Itachi leaned closer to the blonde. A fuming brunette stalked over snatching the blonde away.

"wha…?" was all Deidara could get out before Sasori pressed his lips to his. A few seconds later the two disappeared off to some undisclosed location, most likely, Sasori's room.

Kisame stepped forward, next to Itachi hopefully, who looked at him blankly,

"no…. just, no…." Itachi said, looking around, Kisame lowered his head sadly, "Hey! Hidan! Come here! I have something to show you!" he called, the silver-haired Hidan poked his head out of one of the many doors in the room,

"yeah?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Moment two:**

Sakura was bouncing up and down happily, smiling widely, she was finally going to get kissed by Sasuke! The mistletoe she had hung was only a few yards away. Naruto was talking animatedly as Sasuke walked, hands stuffed in his pockets, per usual.

"oh my god! Sasuke look!" Sakura said, pointing up at the mistletoe. Sasuke blinked up at it for a few moments, before grabbing hold of Naruto and stealing a quick kiss from his lips, and walking away, Naruto turned bright red, and Sakura stared in horror.

"SASUKE-TEME! What the hell was that!?"

"to shut you up" Sasuke called over his shoulders, "but just to let you know, I've been wanting to do that for awhile…"

"WHAT!?" Naruto called in disbelief running after him. Sakura felt like crying, her Sasuke was gay!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Moment two and a half:**

Gaara and Kankuro walked down the street. Kankuro still twitching.

"I'm scarred for life! Seriously-"

"Kankuro! Shut up, damn it! I'm scarred too, but you need to shut up!" Gaara growled, they had just seen their sister and Shikamaru making out under some mistletoe… Kankuro pretended to gag again, and Gaara glared at him,

"why are we here again?" he asked, grudgingly,

"because of Temari…. She wanted to see her boyfriend for Christmas!"

"oh, yeah…" Gaara said, turning into a door way and coming face to face with a long haired Hyuuga, "Neji…" Gaara said coldly,

"Gaara…" Neji replied, looking up, when a smirk came upon his face, Gaara looked up too…. _'oh crap…'_

"well?"

"well, what?" Neji replied, almost too innocently, and before Gaara got a chance to reply he pecked Gaara on the lips,

"not again!" Kankuro growled, trudging away…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Moment three:**

"Akamaru! GET BACK HERE, DAMN IT!" Kiba shouted, racing after the dog. He didn't get a reply from said dog, as it ran down the street, with a little green bundle in it's mouth. "seriously Akamaru! Get back here!" Kiba was now regretting that he ever mention the mistletoe thing to Akamaru… He had stolen it from the box Kiba had next to him as he helped decorate the house. His sister had broken down laughing when Kiba started chasing Akamaru around the house. "this isn't funny!" he shouted, but the small dog had disappeared from view. He sped up, taking a sharp turn around a corner and…. Crashing to the ground? Kiba rubbed his head, blinking over at his teammate, Shino. Then he looked up in horror when he heard a bark.

"is that mistletoe?" Shino asked, his usual emotionless self, Kiba blushed, looking away…

"yeah…" he whispered, then he looked up in surprise when Shino leaned forward and kissed him,

"I'll see you later…." he said, standing and walking away, Kiba sat there dazed until a little green bundle of mistletoe dropped on his head. He blinked and jumped running after Shino,

"hey! Shino!!! Wait up!!!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Moment four:**

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, as he entered the ninja academy… two of his students had gone missing and he hoped to find them there. Sakura was now at her house, crying her eyes out about something… and Sasuke and Naruto had yet to turn up.

He turned, pulling open a door, coming face to face with Iruka,

"er…. Hello…." Iruka said, his face turning pink at the closeness… Kakashi stepped back, "what brings you here?"

"I was looking for Sasuke and Naruto, have you seen them by any chance?" Kakashi asked,

"no, I haven't…."

"oh…" Kakashi said, turning around, and continuing down the hall.

**((haha, fooled you all))**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Moment one, part two:**

Itachi sighed, somewhat sadly, as Hidan and Kakuzu kissed under the mistletoe, once again Kisame stood nearby, looking hopeful.

"Hey Zetsu! Where are you?" and once again, Kisame dropped his head in disappointment.

**THE END!**

**Yay my second one-shot!!!**


End file.
